


A Fool's Journey

by legendofthefireemblem



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Non-Chronological, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/legendofthefireemblem
Summary: Checo is no longer the starry-eyed fool he used to be when he joined Formula One.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 0. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came to me a while back: one 100 word drabble for each major arcana tarot card, each representing a part of Checo's F1 journey. I'm excited to take this on, although I can't guarantee they'll all be done quickly.

The plane ticket to Germany is tucked between the pages of his passport, just how his father told him to do it. The seven-hour car ride from Guadalajara to Puebla was too short to convey everything a fifteen-year-old needs to know about living away from home.

"He'll be there, when I arrive at the airport in Germany, right?"

"He'll be there and you'll have a great racing career."

The one-way ticket to Germany is all they could afford. It's all he needs.

Checo clutches the passport close to his chest. The kernel for making his dream come true lays within.


	2. I. The Magician

Nico is winning.

The lead personality and local boy as well as a fellow rookie carves through the field with all the precision and experience needed to move forwards.

Nico is patient with his horrible English and willing to step up whenever Checo needs a German translator, which is all too often. He tells Checo some tips about each track, but only after the races.

Nico is an ever-looming presence in races; known, hyped and beloved.

They share a dream, spoken and dissected in hushed whispers between bites of döners.

Nico is winning. Nico will reach that dream before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think about how Checo and Nico (Hülkenberg) have known each other for 15+ years now, just over half of Checo's life at this point... no wonder they get along so well.


End file.
